Fight to the Death
by magenta-heroine
Summary: Sort of like the Naruto vs Sasuke OVA. Video link inside.
1. The Fight

Okay, so I had this idea of using one Naruto OVA:

**http :/ www. facebook. com/photo. php?v= 170737779635205**

for a scene between Peeta, Katniss and Gale featuring Haymitch. HAHA. I thought it was a brilliant idea. So I might as well try.

* * *

><p>Katniss held Peeta on her lap, crying. She held his hand and held it on her cheek.<p>

"Peeta? PEETA!" She screamed.

His hand fell onto his side, lifeless. Realization struck her.

'No. No. NO. He's not dead. He can't be. He wouldn't leave me. Not like this.'

She tried to held them back, her tears. She felt a small build up in her eyes. Then they slowly came. Her tears trickled down her face, dripping down onto Peeta's. Gone. He's gone. She closed her eyes, sobbing quietly. Haymitch stood there with a grim look, his head held upto the heavens. The dark clouds made it more depressing. Peeta was like a son to him. Two years with him and he already found a sweet spot for the kid. A few raindrops fell onto them.

Peeta's body lay there on the ground, his left ankle severely injured, blood gushing out. An ugly purplish bruise, still fresh, on his torso made by none other than Gale himself.

*FLASHBACK*

They both stood there in the ruins of a mountain side. Staring each other down. Peeta clenched his fist.

"Why are you doing this to her? HUH? Stop it Gale. It's not worth it!" Peeta screamed.

Gale just stood there, starring at him.

"Try to stop me, and I'll kill you." He threatened.

Peeta looked at him and said "For Katniss, I will." and he charged forward, drawing his knife the same time as Gale ran towards him.

There was a clashing sound from their knives. Peeta and Gale glared at each other, their weapons on contact. True, Gale was stronger since he was older and hunted most of his life. Peeta was a son's baker, really, what would he expect from his opponent? But the experience of the Hunger Games and the training they underwent for the Quarter Quell made him stronger. Strong enough to fight off Gale, maybe.

Peeta pushed his knife onto Gale's. Gale lost his balance and Peeta saw this as an opportunity. He punched him on the chest, a hard blow that caused Gale to be thrown a few feet away from him. He landed on his back, his knife thrown across him. Peeta walked towards him, trying not to hurt him any further, but enough to let him see sense.

"Gale, come home. It's not worth-" His words were cut off when Gale kicked him a few feet away. He ran towards his knife, grabbed it and sprinted for Peeta. Gale raised his knife. Peeta tried to kick it off his hand but when the knife descended towards him, it slashed and left a severe gash and wound on his ankle. Blood trickled down on Peeta's leg and it seemed Gale couldn't care less if ever Peeta really did die.

* * *

><p>I know it's hanging, but I'm tired. haha i just bleached my hair and im going to bed. going to continue this after holy week. byes :)<p> 


	2. Continuation

A/N: Okay, so I know chapter 1 was very hanging. But editing it and changing it up it is too much trouble. So I figured I should go ahead and continue it with chapter 2. HA HA. Forgive meh D:

A review questioned me about Peeta's ankle and the wound. If I told you, I'd be spoiling the whole story ;D So read on my dear curious reader, and find out what happens next on *cue gameshow music* FIGHT TO THE DEATH.

That was weird.

* * *

><p>Peeta looked up to see Gale. Gale with his eyes burning with hatred and fury, threw the knife over Peeta's head, barely missing it in an inch. He balled up his fist and punched him right to the chest. Peeta felt air escaped his lungs. But he wouldn't let Gale go without giving what's left of his energy. With all his might, he kneed Gale right in the guts and pushed him off of his body. A pool of blood was starting to form from his wounded ankle and he felt the effects of the adrenaline rush dying down. He's getting dizzy. But he can't let it take over. He has to over come it. He fumbled around, looking for the knife.<p>

When he finally found it, he felt Gale kick his side. He threw the knife the moment he felt where the impact came from and saw it hit Gale's right arm. Gale dove for him and they brawled, rolling over, punching any part of the body they can land a hit. Bruised up and injured, Gale landed one final blow on Peeta's face, leaving him unconscious.

"You can't stop me now Lover Boy." and with that, Gale walked away, wearing an evil smirk.

The clouds grew darker and you could hear running footsteps towards Peeta's unconscious body.

"Oh no." Katniss murmured sadly. She knelt in front of Peeta's body, took his head on her lap and closed her eyes.

*end of flashback*

Tears kept streaming down her face, dropping onto Peeta's. She was really crying now, and she in no way tried to hide it. She suddenly felt a warm hand pressed again her right cheek. She opened her eyes to see Peeta's face, upside down, smiling handsomely at her. He looked into her eyes and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.'

Katniss hugged him tightly, quietly sobbing and thankful that he was still alive.

* * *

><p>So have you guys seen the video it's based on? xD I know it's crappy. But I tried. It sucks I know :L BYE FOR NOW. Got to work on some plots for Peeta and Katniss chapter 3. HELP T_T<p>

The video link is below. V

**http :/ www. facebook. com/photo. php?v= 170737779635205**


End file.
